As The Taur'i Turns
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow is discovered by the SG team on a distant planet but her memories have been wiped. Can Janet restore her memories? Will General Hammond recover from the shock of seeing his niece that had been kidnapped? Will Jack allow Willow to mend his broken so


A/N: Ran across a really old challenge on Live Journal where you take a fandom and insert the cheesiness that is soap operas. (Like the old 80s show Dallas for non-US readers who might not know the term) So here's my take on the old victim has amnesia and turns out to be a long lost relative.

"Incoming signal, sir. It's SG-1." Sergeant Roger Blane announced over the loudly blaring claxon as the General entered the observation room.

"Open the iris." The team had been on a mission to P5X-381 to negotiate for some much needed naquadah. They had been off world for four months in negotiations and General Hammond anxiously waited as the iris opened and the wormhole tornadoed out. George's muscles relaxed slightly as Sam and Daniel stepped onto the platform. This mission wasn't as risky as others but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry any less.

"Medical emergency, gate room stat!" Sam yelled as she ran down the gateway.

"Janet, medical emergency." The General barked into the intercom before he left the observation room. His heart had jumped into his throat when Sam had called for medical attention. Since it appeared that she and Daniel were fine George could only assume something had happened to either Jack or Teal'c.  His rapidly beating heart calmed a bit when he saw Jack step onto the platform without signs of injury. His brow furrowed in confusion though, if Jack, Sam and Daniel were fine that meant that Teal'c was the injured party. But if Teal'c were injured none of the others would have let him go through the stargate alone.

"What the…" George mumbled when a clearly healthy Teal'c walked through the stargate carrying a slight female form wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

The General turned to Jack as the senior member of SG-1.  "Report."

"The Jaffa ambushed us at the gate. Marasi't took a hit…" Jack was interrupted when Janet and her team rushed inside the gate room. 

Dr. Fraiser instantly took in the situation and moved to where Teal'c stood holding Marasi't. "We'll take it from here, Teal'c. She'll be alright." 

Teal'c refused to hand over the slim redhead to the attendant; instead he gently laid her on the gurney himself.

"Is there a symbiot?"  Dr. Fraiser didn't want to be surprised in the infirmary.

"There is not." Teal'c stepped back reluctantly as the medical team began to leave.

At Teal'c's answer the General turned to see the latest alien visitor to the SGC. As the gurney drew closer, a look of recognition crossed the General's features.

"Stop!"

The nurse stopped in his tracks at the General's barked orders and he nervously waited for further instructions.

"General, I need to get her to the infirmary." Janet quietly insisted.

George reached out a hand and brushed the girl's red hair away, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving.

"Willow?" The softly worded question took everyone by surprise including the General.

Daniel turned confused eyes to Sam, "Who's Willow?"

A look of concern passed over Sam's face as she watched the General stare at the young woman on the gurney before he abruptly removed his hand and stepped back. "His missing niece."

Dr. Fraiser motioned for the nurse to continue to the infirmary. She gently spoke to the General, "We'll take good care of her, Sir."

George Hammond was torn. The girl lying on the gurney looked so much like his niece, Willow, but what would she have been doing on a distant planet. Maybe he was in need of a vacation if he thought a red headed stranger from P5X-381 was his missing niece.

"Debrief in fifteen." He said to SG-1 before he left the room. 

Daniel watched as General Hammond stiffly left the gate room. He knew what it was like to desperately want to see the face of your loved one everywhere you looked. He couldn't count the number of times that he thought he had seen Sha're only to be disappointed that it wasn't her.

~~~~

The slight red head opened her eyes and blinked against the harsh light. Where was she? Her brow furrowed in concentration. Why couldn't she remember anything? Nothing. Her mind was a total fog.

The high pitch beep of the alarm brought Janet running. The accelerated heartbeat of her patient had caused the heart monitor to whistle continuously.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you." Janet hoped her soothing voice would calm the young girl. "I'm just going to take these wires off okay?"

The red head nodded slowly. She tried to take calming breaths but it didn't seem to help. Her mind raced as she tried to capture a memory… ANY memory.

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. Fraiser thought she'd start with easy questions before she graduated to what had happened on P5X-381.

Panic filled the young woman. Nothing. Nothing came to mind when she tried to think of her name.

"I don't know. Oh god, I don't know my name."

Janet laid a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "It'll be all right. It's probably temporary and soon you'll be telling me all about your life story."

The young woman reached up and squeezed the kind lady's hand in thanks. "What's your favorite name?"

A smile twitched at Janet's lips, "My daughter's name is Cassie but I've always been partial to Brooke." 

"Then until I remember, my name is Brooke." Brooke smiled at the doctor.

~~~

"I see. Thank you, Dr. Fraiser."  General Hammond replaced the phone on its cradle and looked up to see SG-1 watching him intently.

"Your friend, Marasi't is awake." George held up his hand to stop the team from leaving to go see her. "HOWEVER, her memories are gone."

"Gone, sir?" Samantha Carter asked.

"She doesn't appear to remember anything, including her name. Dr. Fraiser believes that the condition isn't permanent."

Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c turned to look at Jack to see his reaction to the news. Jack and Marasi't had become quite close while on P5X-381; Daniel even suspected their friendship had turned to something more serious.

A small tick in his jaw was the only indication that jumbling thoughts were careening through Jack's mind. He KNEW he should have been the one to carry Marasi't through the wormhole but he had injured his knee and he'd been afraid it would give out causing further damage to himself and to her. He had trusted Teal'c with his life but more importantly he'd trusted Teal'c with Marasi't's life. 

Scenes of their first meeting, Marasi't laughing at his jokes, her shy smile when he caught her looking at him and the first kiss they shared played across his mind's eye. God, it was all his fault. He'd wanted her smiling face to be the last thing he saw before leaving her planet. They had said their goodbyes the night before but she'd stubbornly insisted on being there to see him off. He should have been firmer but she had been resolved and one look into her green eyes and he'd given in. A band of Jaffa had attacked them at the gate and Marasi't had been injured protecting Daniel.

"When can we see her, sir?" Jack asked as he tamped down his feelings of guilt. It would kill him to see Marasi't and see only a blank stare in her beautiful green eyes.

"Dr. Fraiser assured me that there shouldn't be any problem with her receiving visitors. In fact, she hopes that when Marasi't sees you it might jar some of her memories loose. Dismissed."

A small frown marred General Hammond's features as he watched his team leave the briefing room.  Seeing Marasi't, now Brooke, had brought memories of Willow rushing back. He felt an overwhelming urge to look through the pictures his brother-in-law had sent over the years of Willow, he wanted to connect to her again. Maybe he'd place a call to his friend Charles at the Bureau to see how the investigation of Willow's disappearance was progressing.

~~~~

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief when Janet removed the last wire from her head. She was getting tired of all the tests the doctor had inflicted on her. Brooke winced slightly when the nurse's fingers grazed the sore spot on the back of her head.

Dr. Fraiser had found the large knot on her head earlier and had become concerned. There hadn't been any sign of blood but the doctor wanted to run an x-ray and a brain scan to check the severity of damage. She had explained to Brooke that sometimes a trauma to the head would lead to memory loss.

Janet glanced up when she heard the door to the infirmary open. She quickly ran to intercept SG-1 before they went in to see Brooke.

"Colonel O'Neill." 

Jack stopped as Janet blocked his way into the infirmary. "Is something wrong?" Oh god, what if something had happened between the briefing room and infirmary.

"I just wanted to lay a few ground rules down before you go in and see your friend. It appears she's suffered a trauma to the head besides her other injuries, which might explain her memory loss. I've run some tests and hopefully they'll reveal the extent of the damage, if any."

"How bad is her amnesia, Janet?" Sam asked.

"As of right now, it's complete. She doesn't remember anything before she woke up in the infirmary. Her name, where she came from, how she came to be on Earth, she doesn't remember any of that."

"Should we call her by her name or will that confuse her?" Daniel didn't want to make Marasi't's amnesia worse.

"For the time being she's going by the name Brooke. I'd like for her memory to return on its own including her name. If she asks questions answer them honestly but only if she asks."

A cry of pain echoed throughout the infirmary. Janet rushed back to her patient not bothering to see if the others followed behind her.

"What happened?"

Brooke whimpered as a burning white-hot pain shot through her head. It felt as if someone was trying to drive a nail through her skull.

"Not sure, ma'am. One minute I was asking if she'd like something to eat and the next minute she yelled out in pain." The nurse said as she removed the needle from Brooke's arm.

Janet withdrew her small flashlight to check Brooke's pupils. She smiled comfortingly at her, "I'm just going to check your eyes, okay Brooke?"

Brooke hoped Dr. Fraiser took her whimper as an assent as she didn't want to nod her head in case it fell off her shoulders. Not that that would be a bad thing at the moment.

"Well that's a good thing, your pupils are responsive. Brooke, did anything unusual happen right before the attack?"

"Um, I was thinking about how frustrating it was that I didn't even know what I liked to eat. Then images flashed in my mind and then KABAM pain. But on the upside I think I remember something."

"Your name?"

"No, still not that. The images were of a man with silver in his hair and laughing eyes. He was wearing clothes like the two men that stand at the door. He must mean something to me, I felt such a strong connection when I saw him." Brooke sighed heavily. "It's just so frustrating to have the memory at the tip of my fingers and then it slips away."

Jack tensed when he'd heard Marasi't's whimper of pain. It was only the knowledge that he might be more of a hindrance than help that had held him in place. But with her softly spoken answer to Janet he stepped around the medical equipment that was surrounding Brooke's bed. Was it selfish for his heart to leap when he heard that her first memory was of him?

Brooke caught movement over Dr. Fraiser's shoulder. For the first time she noticed others besides the usual medical team were hovering around her. Her eyes widened as the man from her memories stepped up to her bed. Piercing pain shot through her skull as she whispered, "Jack."

"Marasi't!" Jack yelled as he watched the slight red head fall back unconscious onto her bed.

"Colonel. Colonel O'Neill I need you to move. We'll take good care of her."  Janet said as she gently yet forcefully moved Jack out of the way.

~~~~

"Come."

Janet took a deep breath before she opened the door to General Hammond's quarters. 

"Sir, is this a bad time?"

General Hammond closed the photo album and set it aside. "Not at all, Dr. Fraiser. Please have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to report that Marasi't seems to have regained her memories. She had a flash of some memories earlier and then when SG-1 visited it created an extreme reaction allowing her memories to surface but not all of them. Sir, the results of Marasi't's tests have come back."

George felt his heart begin to pound but his face remained impassive. Unless it had a direct impact on the running of SGC, Janet never shared medical information. Was Brooke a threat to earth? Was there a bomb hidden inside her like the Goa'uld had done to Cassie? He waited for Janet to continue.

"Go on."

"Sir, she has human DNA. The tests were confirmed but when I questioned Marasi't she didn't have any recollections of ever being on Earth. I discretely did a database search of missing females that matched her description. Since I couldn't determine when she left Earth I started the search from 1981 as I thought that to be at least close to her birth year. With the correlated pictures of the missing, the search yielded only five possible positives. In those five, there was a Willow Rosenberg. I took the liberty of comparing Marasi't's fingerprints with those that were on file from Willow's school years.  Sir, I believe Marasi't is Willow Rosenberg. The match was a hundred percent." Janet watched the General's reaction carefully. This had to come as a shock to the General even though he might have suspected it.

For the first time in a long time George Hammond was speechless. He was ecstatic that his niece had been found but her return yielded many questions. How had she come to be on P5X-381? Why didn't her memories include her time as Willow?

A relieved smile spread across his features as the knowledge that his niece had been found finally penetrated.  "Thank you, Janet. That's good news indeed."

"There's something else, sir." Janet squared her shoulders and let the other shoe drop. "There was an anomaly on her brain scan. Nothing serious but it might explain why she doesn't have any memories of Earth. Carter and I believe Willow's memories were tampered with by alien technology." 

Janet held up an X-ray to the light for the General to see. "This dark spot right here is an implant. The tissue of the brain has grown around it, which means any surgery we might do to try and remove it would be dangerous."

"Is the implant dangerous to Willow? Is this what caused her amnesia?"

"No sir, from what I can determine the implant is perfectly harmless to Willow. I believe her amnesia was caused through a trauma to the head that was a result of her injuries."

Thoughts whirled in George's mind as the weight of not being able to tell his brother-in-law that his daughter was found and alive began to weigh on his shoulders.

"Is it possible that Willow will regain her memories?"

"It's hard to tell, sir. The brain is still unexplored territory in medical knowledge. She may regain her memories on her own or they may be gone forever. As far as Willow is concerned, her name is Marasi't, her parents died when she was young and one of the scholars of her world raised her. She's spent her whole life fighting Jaffa and has never been off world before." A smile quirked Janet's lips, "though she doesn't call them Jaffa… she calls them demons."

General Hammond had a decision to make. Should he let "Willow" die and her "body" be discovered or let the investigation into her disappearance continue in the hopes that her memories will return?

"Thank you, Dr. Fraiser. I appreciate all that you've done for my niece."

Janet's smile faded as she left the General's quarters. Something else had been discovered in Willow's blood work and she needed to be the first to know. 

~~~~

Jack opened the door to the guest quarters that Marasi't had been put in. "Lucy, I'm home."

Marasi't's brow furrowed in confusion, "Who's Lucy?"

A grin flashed across Jack's face. Ah, the joy of introducing Marasi't to the genius that was Ricky and Lucy. "It's an old Earth tradition to say it when you enter your dwelling."

"But this is not your dwelling." Marasi't teased as she circled her arms around Jack's waist and looked up into his laughing eyes.

"Mere technicality. I've spent more time here today than I have in my quarters.  There is another Earth tradition that I think you'll like."

Marasi't smiled up at him. He was like a child on Tislo'ces morning, he was fairly vibrating with excitement. "Oh really, what would that be?"

"The sacred ritual of fishing."

"But I thought you said that fishing was down in water. There is water here?"

Jack's grin widened, "Not here but there's a sweet spot just north of here and I've just been given permission to take you off base."

A knock interrupted whatever Marasi't might have said. 

Jack reluctantly released her and stepped back. "Come in."

Janet's eyes widened when she heard Jack's voice. That had been unanticipated. 

"Dr. Fraiser." Marasi't smiled as the doctor opened the door. She hadn't seen her since she'd been released from the infirmary. "It's good to see you again."

Jack wasn't too sure about that. Janet had her 'doctor' face on and not her 'Janet' face.

"What's wrong, Janet?"

Marasi't turned startled eyes to Jack. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

Janet answered, "I've received the results of your blood tests." Janet turned to Jack, "Could I have a word alone with Marasi't please?"

Jack's blood turned to ice. This could not be good news.

"No." 

All eyes turned to Marasi't, there was a slight twitch to Jack's lips. This was the first time Janet had experienced Marasi't's stubbornness. 

"Um, I meant would it be alright if Jack stayed?"

Janet hesitated. She couldn't really reveal why she wanted to speak to Marasi't alone without revealing the results. "If you're sure."

Marasi't nodded and straightened her shoulders. There couldn't be anything the doctor told her that would be worse than what she had experienced with the Jaffa.

"The good news is there doesn't seem to be anything medically wrong with you. Your memory seems to have returned and I feel your amnesia was the result of your head wound."

"But…" Jack prompted.

"But, we did find an implant in your brain scan."

Marasi't smiled in relief. "Is that all? Everyone on Puka'ana has one. It is given at birth to enhance the memories."

Jack caught the flicker of something in Janet's eyes but he let it go for now. He'd catch her alone to find out about the implant.

"There's something else, Marasi't. When I sent your blood to the lab I told them I wanted full testing." Janet hesitated briefly. When she gave this kind of news it was always met with extreme reaction. "Normally, we don't test for this unless asked but the lab went ahead and ran it."

"For crying out loud, Janet, just tell her." Jack's patience was about to run out.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mother."

"JACK!" Marasi't yelled as Jack crumpled to the floor.

Janet bit back a laugh as she thought about the blackmail she could wring out of Jack with the knowledge that she'd witnessed his fainting.


End file.
